


World is (You) [grammar corrected version]

by theshapeshifterandthewitch, veldygee



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, grammar correction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshapeshifterandthewitch/pseuds/theshapeshifterandthewitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: Basically I fixed World is (You), a great story by veldygee. I loved it, but I'm a grammar Nazi and asked if I could correct it. Also, I made it American bc reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veldygee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [World Is (You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765207) by [veldygee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee). 



> THIS IS NOT MY STORY! I DID NOT WRITE IT!

Billy didn't know what he had done in his past lives, but it must be some very great deeds. Because there was nothing else to explain how he had managed to get a boyfriend like Teddy. Teddy Altman, his steady boyfriend for almost five years—fiance for about three—who was not only handsomely blonde with baby blue eyes and the cutest smile, was also the nicest, most considerate, most adorable person Billy had ever known.

It was a wonder, sometimes, that Teddy would fall for someone like him, would even in the first place consider Billy—would even stay with him despite everything that had happened. Teddy was like the epitome of everything Billy had ever wanted and everything else that never even crossed his mind. Billy could not even find the words for how much he appreciated Teddy—how much he loved him with everything he had. It was a miracle he could survive prior to meeting Teddy because now he could never imagine his life without him. Loving Teddy was as crucial as breathing.

He truly felt that without Teddy, he himself would just cease existing.

-o-o-o-

“Are you ready, Bee?”

Billy turned from where he was standing near the window, observing the street outside, and smiled as his heart seemed to swell, which always happened whenever he saw Teddy. His fiance was standing in the doorway, blonde hair messy, metal cuffs in both ears. His blue eyes seemed to shine and his lips were upturned in a smile that Billy knew was reserved only for him. Billy felt a sudden wave of love and adoration and so he walked to where Teddy was standing and grabbed both of his hands before kissing his cheek.

“I love you,” muttered Billy out of nowhere, unable to stop himself from telling his fiance what he felt no matter how often he said it. It was happening even more often lately. Time only seemed to make Billy's love for Teddy grow. His chest felt like it was too small for all the feelings he had for Teddy and so he felt the need to say it to maybe lessen the amount of love in his chest, so he could properly breathe whenever Teddy was in the same room as him.

It didn't work obviously, because every time Billy told him that, Teddy's eyes would drop just a fraction and his smile would get even softer and he would tug Billy close and whispered the same words to him, followed by a kiss or two and it would make Billy light-headed and feel like his chest would burst any second.

And that was what happened right now. Teddy squished Billy's hands and then leaned in to peck, whispering the words right into his lips. A peck turned into a proper kiss and as always, it felt like time stayed still, like the kiss would go on forever. It always felt like having his first kiss with Teddy all over again and it was overwhelming every single time. Teddy broke the kiss after what felt like an infinity. His smiled turned sheepish.

“As much as I would love to kiss you all day, we have a movie to catch,” murmured Teddy, hand still holding Billy's. Billy chuckled and stepped away—just far enough—to grab his jacket from where he hung it behind the door and then closed the door behind him. He could easily teleport them to the cinema, but they had come to an agreement that whenever they went out on a date they would pretend to be normal. The walk might be long, but they would hold hands and talk about whatever crossed their minds and Billy would never trade that for anything else. It was one of his favorite moments during their dates. Not that there was anything that wasn't enjoyable.

-o-o-o-

And yet, he knew one thing that he would trade their time together for. He would trade anything—everything—if that meant Teddy's safety and well-being.

He never dwelt on that thought long, knowing that thinking of Teddy in any kind of distressed, life-threatening situation would only lead him to feeling so much anxiety and so much fear that he would have nightmares in which there was no Teddy at all. Teddy, who sometimes sneaked into his room to sleep with him, would gather him in his big arms and hold Billy close, whispering loving and comforting words while Billy would hold on and bury his face in Teddy's chest, taking a deep breath and convincing himself that Teddy was real and Teddy was here with him.

It was one of his least favorite things to think about, but he knew how true it was deep in his soul, if there was anything that threatened Teddy. He knew how he would give anything— _do_  anything—to keep Teddy safe.

The rational part of him was scared because there was no extent to the anything he was willing to offer or do, and with his power he could make it really come true. But once again, he didn't dwell on the thoughts nor the possibility nor the real extent of his love for Teddy that much.

Billy wished there never would come a time in which he had to worry about it.

-o-o-o-

After Cassie and Jonas and after they were no longer a team, Billy just could not be. The nightmares, the idea that what he had done and his decisions killed two of his friends and set another on a definite road to becoming an interdimensional supervillain haunted him. First in sleep, which then invaded his reality after he could no longer sleep.

Billy didn't know how much time had actually passed. It was probably months, it certainly felt much longer. One constant in those times that had gone by that he could certainly remember was the presence of Teddy. Teddy, the most patient, the most generous, the kindest Teddy, with his blond hair like molten gold, his smile bright like sunshine and his big heart that somehow still belonged to Billy even after all those months when Billy had been nothing but terrible to him.

Not only to Teddy, but to everyone, really. Tommy, Kate, his family. He had been terrible to all of them and that realization just struck him when Teddy confronted him, and proposed to him in the process. He knew he should say no, should break what he had with Teddy then—because he knew he didn't deserve it—but the thought that someone still wanted to be with him— _till death do us apart, Kaplan—_ was beyond his imagination. He said yes despite how terrible he felt, despite the nightmares and the guilt that still haunted him every waking second. He said yes because he was selfish—and the cruel, demeaning part of him wanted to show how bad it would end.

He did get help like Teddy asked, but mainly because a part of him wanted to show how wrong Teddy was about him, wanted to cruelly break Teddy, to show how stupid he was to stay with Billy. But the help he got-somehow, miraculously-helped, though it took time. It took a long time, but slowly the dark thoughts were kept at bay and he didn't feel like he was in pain every single moment.

-o-o-o-

When he had finally learnt to let go—to let go, to accept, but not to forget, never to forget—he knew that he would no longer feel whole like before the death of Cassie and Jonas. He would never forget what he had done. He didn't feel like going back to the whole superhero business, but he knew that when he went back—because of course he and everyone else would get dragged in once again- Billy just _knew_  he would never make the same mistake.

And in the meantime, he would show Teddy how much he loved him and make up for all those months when Billy was not in his best self.

-o-o-o-

For all the good his ability could do and for how many people thought of the potential he had with his chaotic magic and altering reality power, Billy could do nothing when his nightmare came true.

It wasn't supposed to happen that way—nothing that had happened bad in their entire career as superheroes was supposed to happen. But It did happen, and Billy wanted to laugh because the universe was mocking him.

Billy didn't even care, and at that moment he understood completely why his mom—the Scarlet Witch—did what she did. He understood.

He could hear voices around him. He could hear the chaos, could feel it.

He couldn't care less about the world that had given nothing but ripped everything away from him.

His power was going hectic and wild and he didn't bother trying to stop it.

He snapped.

-o-o-o-

He could not help but chuckle because the Avengers _were_ right.

They should have killed him in the first place.

(He just didn't care anymore)

-o-o-o-

The cruelest part was that when it _happened_ , Billy was not there.

Maybe if Billy was there, he could stop them from ripping him apart. Maybe if he was there, he could stop them from putting holes through that body. Maybe he could really do something to stop it from ever happening

But Billy was not there and when he was _there,_ what he saw was only the remains of his world.

His power was useless.

-o-o-o-

And so he snapped. He didn't know what his power did, but it did something.

He woke up and found himself sharing a bed with who he thought he had lost. He knew he had lost him. He knew that the same way he knew that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. And yet here he was. He stared at his fiance beside him, blonde hair messy, face soft with his mouth slightly open, cheeks lightly flushed. Billy leaned to put his ear on his fiance's chest and he heard the rhythmic beating of his heart. He listened to it as it lulled him back to sleep. Feeling the love, the adoration swell inside his entire being as he murmured the confessions as he slept, whispering it like prayers.

And the world just is.


End file.
